


the warmth of the snow 雪の温もり

by shirohebi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirohebi/pseuds/shirohebi
Summary: Madara finds himself enthralled by a walk in the snow with his betrothed and the two find warmth in each other’s embrace.Madara must learn to cope with the ways of the world and try to teach his beloved about the path he and Hashirama want to create, but tragedy is afoot.
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Original Female Character
Kudos: 9





	the warmth of the snow 雪の温もり

**Author's Note:**

> CO-written by beautyblueblossom on Instagram

Snow fell outside of the main Uchiha house as winter progressed into the colder months. Sighing at the fact she'll need to gather more firewood because the snows gets too wet, Kaen brushed her kimono skirt before kneeling down in front of a door to a room where Izuna and her betrothed resided. Their shadows present in the screen door, their voices roaring and laughter ensuring between brothers and other clan members. She knocked to make an entry with a tray full of drinks for the men and herself.

Madara and his brother were there with their uncles and male cousins, and their father Tajima, who had deep wrinkles underneath his mouth from frowning. Kaen’s father was also present. When the door opened, Tajima and Madara turned to look. Madara gave a confident smile to the woman he would spend his life with, and Tajima nodded his thanks and took one of the drinks. 

“I feel you will make a fine wife for my son, Kaen... come, and sit with us for a while. There aren’t many chances for you to spend time with us all like this.” It was a rare occurrence when Tajima Uchiha was being friendly, and Madara and Izuna both knew it was just to make a good impression on Kaen’s father. The amount of times that man’s hand had come into contact with his sons’ faces was almost too much to remember.

"Hm. Thank you, Tajima-san," Kaen's voice spoke out when she was granted upon entry to the room with the tray full of beverages. She closed the door behind her and took her womanly place on the side of the table, setting the drinks down to each male; Madara was the last one receiving his. "It is a pleasure being here rather than going out in the snow this time of year." Then, she went to sit by her father. Kaen wasn't yet fully Madara's wife yet meaning she had to be her father's side until the big day. But it didn't hurt stealing glances to her betrothed every now and then as the men discussed their battles against Senju.

Kaen’s father was watching Madara with a hawk’s scrutinizing eye the entire time he was speaking to Tajima about plans for future battles. Having been in secret kahoots with a friend from the Senju, this sort of talk bothered Madara. Why should he have to kill his friend just because he had a different name than his? He was told about their thousand year old rivalry, but it still didn’t make sense. Why should modern people care about a rivalry from a thousand years ago? It’s over. That was his philosophy as well as Hashirama’s. 

Kaen’s father looked at Madara as he was taking a peek at his betrothed, and narrowed his eye at him. This made Madara’s lips turn down from a grin into a solemn frown, and he looked down away from the young woman in the room. This was a time when marriages were arranged and even if a couple loved each other, they were unable to express it before the big day, even through loving glances.

Kaen had noticed Madara's subtle change of his demeanor when her father caught the man giving her those eyes. She frowned as well before thinking of a quick move to be closer, even if it was just a second. Standing up, the woman in an Uchiha kimono walked over to the side of the table and began refilling the men's cups with the hot tea in a kettle. Again, Kaen filled Madara's cup last since he was closest and for a second, her black eyes made full contact with his and gave a slight brush of her hand on his before retreating.

Madara shivered slightly as he felt the girl’s hand brush against his own, the sensation almost enough to keep his mind at ease until their wedding day. Looking into her black eyes with full love shown between the two of them, Madara wanted to kiss her right there in just pure affection and romance. When she walked away, he felt cold again, even with hot tea in his hands. 

Noticing the gesture of love between the two of them, the shinobi father of Kaen discreetly requested a word with the girl and took her outside of the room to lecture her quietly.

"Ah, father, now?" Kaen asked the man who reluctantly approved his marriage. She knew he wasn't a fan of Madara. No one was for the way he was and how he was once a friend of the Senju, almost treason to the clan! 

She stepped out with the older Uchiha and held her hands in the sleeves of her kimono, and went, "Father, please, I..."

“I don’t... I don’t want to hear it, Kaen...” he said in a hushed voice, holding his hands up to prevent her speech any further. “You know how I feel about that man. And if you two are gallivanting around like this already, then what makes the wedding day so goddamn special after all? I just don’t want to see you two displaying yourselves like that in front of the clansmen. It’s unbecoming and you know it. You’ll make their minds wander to places they don’t wanna see.”

Kaen pursed her lips together in slight annoyance upon the lecture of just simply looking at her betrothed. What was so wrong with that? A simple glance here and there! It wasn't wrong for a couple to get excited about the final day. "Mother said you and her were the same wya before you got married. You just don't like it because it's him and not someone like you, Father."

The girl’s father laughed a little bit before answering. “Well... it’s true. But you can’t blame me for not approving of him entirely. He is a strange man, after all. Gallivanting with that Hashirama... and even skipping training a few times to go sit up on that cliff side with him. We even had... rumors about his preferences.. until we saw how in love with you he seemed to be.”

"Is that why you don't like him? Because of these rumors? Father, grow up. He had a nice reputation and a kind soul. He would never hurt me nor what we have for our future marriage. Besides, he has defended our clan multiple times and even won against the Senju plenty of times! Do not think he will bring dishonor on you and me. Eventually, we Uchiha will be at the top after taking down those Senju." Kaen said proudly, having to be convinced of the Uchiha propaganda against the Senju.

“That’s why I’m allowing you to marry him. If you two both are happy together and you’ve got a firm foundation in our ways, then there’s really no reason for me to keep you apart.” He wore a smile when she began to speak of the propaganda she’d been schooled in. “Just promise me my grandchildren won’t turn out with freaky ideas like his.”

At the thought of grandchildren, Kaen immediately blushed and held her face with her hands as the snow was beginning to pick up just right next to them. "Father!" She exclaimed in embarrassment before muttering, "Of course not... They'll be good Uchiha children."

“Good. That’s what I’d like to hear...” he said with reassurance before patting her shoulder. “Now let’s get back in before we freeze.” 

After more of the dinner had concluded, Madara’s father and some of the other adults were starting to get tipsy. This was the perfect time for Madara to stake his claim on the girl for a small evening date. “Excuse me, father?” He asked Tajima. “I should like to walk with Kaen. Is it alright? I’ll bring an extra garment for her.”

Excited to step out with Madara, Kaen almost jumped up out of her seat upon that idea but composed herself. It wouldn't have mattered since her father was a little buzzed. "I'll grab my haori..." She said and went to the next room over to grab a long coat-like garment to drape over her kimono and keep her warm outside. Coming back, she bowed to Tajima, Izuna, and her father before allowing Madara to step out with her.

Madara didn’t need a haori because he wore the mens’ robes which were always quite thick, designed only for cold weather. If they wanted to be in hot weather, they just would go shirtless or wear thin black shirts and cropped pants. Once the two were out of view of the house, Madara held out his arm for his betrothed to link hers through and be near him. He loved to feel the energy and her touch in cold weather times. “The day is getting closer, my dear...”

No hesitation came when Kaen looped her arm around Madara's offered elbow for her to link to. She stayed closed as only the moonlight lit their path and the snow as more of it fell from the heavens. "It is. The second day of spring. What do you think, Mada-kun? Are you ready to become my husband?"

“Of course. I’ve been ready for so long...” He didn’t really know how well he’d be able to support her. The Uchiha didn’t have a lot of money and it all had to be shared collectively between clan mates. But he wasn’t yet aware that the dreams he talked about with Hashirama Senju would soon be reality. “I’ve been ready since the day I met you.”


End file.
